Beautiful Mess
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak will love Virgil no matter what happens. Good or bad. He may be rough around the edges an in bed but he still has a good heart…deep inside.


Psycho Chan's Note: I was listening to a country station and this song came up and I went _Awwww_…only it was out loud so it came out more as a fangirl squeal instead…Scared the hell out of my mom and her boyfriend though. Heehe…Anyway. I really don't like reading songfics that have more of the lyrics than a story…but maybe I'm just weird. I like it the way I write it so…I can only hope that I'm not the only one who likes it with a story…Seto I hope not or I'll…be very sad…for a while………enjoy my poor writing skills.(Seto Kaiba is pretty much my god. Zane Truesdale is the god of Heaven, Naraku is my god of hell and Seto is the god of gods…leave me alone.)

Disclaimer: Static Shock is not mine…I do not profit from this…The song is by Diamond Rio. Awesome song even if it is country…

Beautiful Mess

Waking up in a haze, Francis Jay Stone looks around. He is almost late for work. With a groan, the red head lugs his butt out of bed and dresses himself quickly. He was usually on time. He landed a work as a construction worker. He was going for mechanic of some sort but he kept getting pissed off and would often start fires by mistake. Virgil had somehow convinced the man to be a construction worker. HotStreak figures it was because at the time, they were building a new building across from the community center, where Virgil now works. Yup, working under the hot sun, HotStreak would sometimes look into Virgil's office window to see him looking at him. Oh yeah, that was why he had suggested this.

_Going out of my mind these days_

_Like I'm walking around in a haze_

_I can't think straight _

_I can't concentrate_

_And I need a shave_

After putting on dirty clothes, HotStreak looks over his shoulder to see the sleeping body of his boyfriend. Virgil had claimed his bed, rolling over so he was stretched across the whole thing. Unable to contain a chuckle, HotStreak walks over to the bed and places a neat kiss on the dark lips of Virgil. Even though he was a complete bed hog, the red head still loved him. It evened out because he himself had been woken up by Virgil, who was complaining that he had stolen all the covers once more. Again, Francis leaves for work with a smile on his face.

_I go to work and I look tired_

_The boss says "Son, you're gonna get fired_

_This ain't your style"_

_And behind my coffee cup I just smile_

Cussing at himself, Francis snaps his hand back from a hunk of plywood he was nailing together. He was wondering what to get Virgil for his birthday next week when he swung the hammer, missing ever so slightly, smashing his fingers. He felt dumb, especially when he heard snickering from around him. He never gets hurt on the job, unless its by his own hands. Like the time Virgil got pissed at him for forgetting their anniversary. That day, Francis had stepped into wet concrete, lost his tool box and even walked into a piece of metal hanging from the soon to be rafters. Stupid things like that.

_What a beautiful mess_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spending all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

Even if he had smashed his fingers, Francis shrugged it off, thinking about that gift. Virgil was so hard to shop for. Richie always knows what to get him, and it pissed the red head off. But when the thought of how Virgil had picked him instead of the blonde, that twisted smile always returned to his face. He won. And it was the best thing he ever got in his life. Fair and square.

_This morning I put salt in my coffee_

_I put my shoes on the wrong feet_

_I'm losing my mind I swear_

_It might be the end of me_

_But I don't care_

Francis spent the rest of the day walking on air. Even after years of being together, Virgil Hawkins still got to him. Every look, every kiss, every pout even had Francis's heart racing. Even though Francis seemed like he wore the pants in the relationship, in reality, Virgil did. HotStreak could not deny him. All Virgil had to do was look up into his eyes and Francis was done. Every time.

_What a beautiful mess_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spending all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

Even after work the red headed rebel still thought of a gift. He could never remember the things Virgil wanted when he really needed to. Francis walks home, looking through store windows. He thought about a game, but decided against it. Virgil was well into his twenties and he still played plenty of video games and reads more than enough comics. Francis figures he never will understand geeks. Then again not many did.

_Is it your eyes? Is it your smile? _

_All that I know is that you're driving me wild_

Arriving home before Virgil like always, Francis immediately heads for the kitchen to cook dinner. He will never let that man cook again. He cooks just as bad as Sharon, but not as bad as Robert. Taking out a frying pan and hamburger, Francis snickers to himself. He didn't understand how the Hawkins could live after Jean's death. They all shared one bad gene, they could not cook. Hell, Francis was surprised that their house still stands every time one of the three walked into the kitchen. Francis felt bad for Sharon's husband, Adam. He ate her cooking every day. Poor man.

_What a beautiful mess_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spending all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful…_

Virgil had came home and ate the spaghetti that Francis had cooked. It was surprising, but Francis Stone could cook. Really good actually. When the young hero asked about that, HotStreak told him he learned himself. His father didn't give a rats ass about him or his younger sister. So he'd cook for Tammy. He started cooking at seven though at the time he couldn't cook anything but ramen and macaroni(which is more than Virgil could cook). But at least they ate.

_What a beautiful mess_

_What a beautiful mess I'm in_

_Spending all my time with you_

_There's nothing else I'd rather do_

_What a sweet addiction that I'm caught up in_

'_Cause I can't get enough_

_Can't stop the hunger for your love_

_What a beautiful, what a beautiful mess I'm in_

The day ended perfectly, with the tired rebel laying in bed with Virgil sprawled out on his body, kissing his neck softly. HotStreak tilts his head for the other man. Moments ago, Virgil had kissed the bruised fingers on Francis's left hand. His lips continues their butterfly kisses, moving up a scarred wrist and tan arm. Each kiss sent little shivers into the older man's body, especially when his collar bone was licked at lightly. Virgil knew exactly where to touch his man. Dark hands skate up well defined abdominal muscles, causing Francis to arch slightly. The moment Virgil heard a small groan, his lips found a new target. HotStreak's lips. The two share a heated kiss, full aware that they won't get much rest again. It was all okay , they were in love.


End file.
